Smile !
by Feux follet
Summary: Les photographies sont notre mémoire. Pour Remus et Sirius, devenus adultes, elles sont le souvenir des temps passés en compagnie de James et Lily. Lorsqu'ils les redécouvrent, quinze ans jour pour jour après la mort du couple, ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de devenir nostalgiques. Venez découvrir ces moments de bonheur et de jeunesse au travers des clichés d'un Polaroid
1. Prologue

**Hey, je remercie bien sincèrement Magicalien, qui a accepté de corriger mes chapitres. Bonne lecture à tou(te)s**

* * *

Prologue

Remus soupira. Quinze ans. Cela faisait aujourd'hui quinze ans que Lily et James avaient perdu la vie, laissant derrière eux Harry. La ressemblance que le jeune homme affichait avec ses parents était de plus en plus frappante à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il était persuadé que si James et Lily avaient pu voir leur fils, ils auraient été fiers de lui. Si seulement …

_ Remus ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est incroyable ! s'exclama soudain la voix de Sirius, lointaine

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé la liberté, son ami d'enfance était cloîtré dans son ancienne maison, qui servait maintenant de quartier général à l'Ordre. Pour s'occuper, il retournait les pièces de fond en comble, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui le distrairait de son ennui.

La découverte devait donc être importante, aussi Remus, abandonnant ses grises pensées et les fantômes du passé, se leva. Au bout du couloir, la porte laissée ouverte par l'autre Maraudeur laissait entrevoir un bazar monstre.

_ Sirius, j'espère que tu n'a pas encore cassé quelque chose ! soupira Remus au souvenir d'un vase qui avait eu ce destin la semaine précédente

C'est alors qu'il vit la mine bouleversée de son ami, qui tenait deux photos, une dans chaque main, devant un carton poussiéreux. Mais toute la poussière du monde n'aurait pas suffi à le rendre méconnaissable aux yeux des deux hommes. La boîte du polaroïd. Celui qu'ils avaient acheté en compagnie de James et Lily à Londres, un jour où l'insouciance était reine.

_ C'est … C'est le polaroïd, souffla le sorcier à Sirius. C'est Lily qui nous avait montré comment ça marchait

_ Oui, le dernier décembre avant notre départ de Poudlard, confirma l'autre. Pendant les vacances

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elles soient arrivées là, murmura Remus en regardant les photos

Les deux sorciers se turent, pris d'émotion. Toutes ces photos, prises sur le moment, reflétaient toutes de si merveilleux souvenirs. S'asseyant à son tour et prenant une photo que lui tendait Sirius, il dit d'une voix bouleversée :

_ On avait l'air tellement heureux, sans craintes …

_ James surtout, lui il n'avait jamais eu peur du lendemain, renchérit Sirius. Qui aurait pu dire que …

Sa voix se brisa. Qui aurait pu dire en effet, que quelques années plus tard leurs amis seraient tués par un mage noir ? Qui aurait pu savoir ? Aux moments où les clichés avaient été pris, ils étaient seulement des étudiants, heureux de profiter de la vie et de tout ce qu'elle aurait à leur offrir.

_ On les regarde ? Proposa Sirius

Et, silencieusement, les deux survivants des Maraudeurs se penchèrent vers ces instants passés qui leur avait été volés.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en dîtes vous ? Les prochains chapitres seront consacrés aux photos, justement. En espérant que vous apprécierez, n'oubliez pas les reviews s'il vous plaît, à bientôt ! :)**


	2. La première fois

_Hello, un grand merci encore à Magicalien pour sa correction, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaire, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1_**

 **La première fois**

 _De nos jours_

Les deux amis furent très surpris de voir que quelqu'un les avait numérotées. Ils ne voyaient pas qui aurait pu le faire, mais ils furent très touchés par cette attention. Soudain, Remus poussa une exclamation de surprise :

_ Sirius, regarde, j'ai retrouvé la première !

Aussitôt, son ami se pencha pour mieux la voir. c'était bien la première photo, celle qu'ils avaient prise alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'acheter leur appareil. Une pointe d'émotion s'empara de nouveau d'eux. Les sourires sur ce cliché leur rappelaient plus durement que deux d'entre eux étaient partis, partis trop tôt

* * *

 _Sur la photo, de gauche à droite : Lily, James, Sirius et Remus_

 _Lily et Remus tiennent la caméra. Lily s'appuie contre l'épaule de James. Sirius fait les oreilles de lapin à James et Remus. Tous sourient._

* * *

 _Quinze ans plus tôt, Londres_

_ C'est une bonne affaire, jeunes gens, vous ne le regretterez pas ! assura le vendeur avec un sourire commercial

En vérité, il était à deux doigt de donner sa démission. Le petit groupe face à lui semblait conquis pas le polaroid, mais deux garçons, l'un aux cheveux en bataille, l'autre qui en avait des longs, n'arrêtaient pas une seconde. Ils voulaient tout savoir, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu d'appareil photo de leur vie.

Remus consulta les autres du regard, et comprenant la détresse du vendeur, il lui sourit :

_ On le prend

Le vendeur, soupirant de soulagement, les conduisit au comptoir où il leur annonça le prix. Chaque étudiant paya le quart de ce qu'il coûtait, et ils repartirent en riant, leur trouvaille sous le bras.

Arrivés dans un pub où ils avaient leurs habitudes, plus parce que la patronne était la cousine de madame Rosmerta que parce qu'ils pouvaient y trouver des boissons sorcières (Madame Emeralda les conduisait alors dans une salle du fond), ils déballèrent l'appareil de son emballage

_ Lily, est-ce que tu as compris ce que nous disait le vendeur ? demanda Sirius intrigué. Il parlait bizarrement.

_ Oui, rassure toi, répondit la jeune fille en riant. Tiens, passe le moi, je vais vous montrer. Ici, vous devez mettre la pellicule, et vous appuyez là pour déclencher la photo, d'accord ? demanda Lily en regardant les autres

_ On peut passer tout de suite à la pratique ? Je crois que je ne me ferais jamais à la théorie, déclara Sirius

_ Allons, Patmol, ce n'est pas si compliqué ! s'exclama James qui n'aurait pas été plus capable que son camarade de s'en servir mais qui, étant donné que sa Lily était là, cherchait à se distinguer.

_ Euh … Lily, tu t'en charges ? On va éviter de le leur laisser, ils nous démantibuleraient tout, s'esclaffa Remus

La jeune fille acquiesça et, saisissant le côté gauche de l'appareil, tandis que Remus s'emparait de l'autre, elle localisa enfin le bouton déclencheur. Mais comme ils ne tenaient pas tous sur la photo, il fallut se rapprocher. Remus déplaça sa chaise vers Sirius, tandis que Lily faisait de même vers James. Ce dernier, prenant une grande inspiration, bien connue des autres Maraudeurs pour être celle qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait besoin de courage, entoura Lily de son bras droit. Cette dernière ne fit aucun commentaire, et souriante, à deux doigts d'éclater de rire, elle lança :

_ Attention … Un ! Deux … Trois !

Et elle appuya. Le clic sonore se fit entendre et tous éclatèrent de rire. Des fois, les gens éclatent de rire sans savoir pourquoi. C'est ce qui leur arriva. Le fait de se retrouver tous ici, à Londres, avant de repartir pour Poudlard, avec un appareil photo moldu, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi, mais ils avaient besoin de rire.

La photo fut bientôt crachée par le polaroid, et tous se penchèrent pour examiner le résultat. Les rires redoublèrent. Ils s'aperçurent que Sirius avait fait les oreilles de lapin à ses deux amis, et Remus lui donna un léger coup de coude pour se venger. James, lui, fit remarquer à Lily qu'elle s'était appuyée sur son épaule :

_ Je n'étais pas stable, sinon, riposta la jeune fille alors que les autres éclataient de rire à mesure qu'elle rougissait

Cela faisait sept ans que le jeune homme essayait par tous les moyens de convaincre Lily qu'il était la meilleure chose qui puisse lui arriver. Et cela faisait également sept ans que la jeune sorcière levait les yeux au ciel à chacune de ses tentatives.

_ Je vous le dis, on finira par les marier, ces deux là, prédit Sirius en riant tandis que Lily, riant à son tour, tentait de lui lancer un coup amical à l'épaule.

_ En attendant, si on ne veut pas se mettre en retard, on devrait y aller, grimaça Remus qui venait de regarder l'heure.

Le petit groupe s'achemina donc vers la gare, où ils avaient laissé leurs bagages, dans une consigne. Ils passèrent par le mur ensorcelé pour se retrouver devant le Poudlard Express. Ils n'avaient passé qu'une semaine en compagnie de leur famille, mais ils s'étaient tous promis de passer Noël ensembles, c'est pourquoi ils repartaient plus tôt. Leur dernier Noël à Poudlard devait être exceptionnel.

Ce jour passé à Londres avait été un de ses jours qui restent gravés dans la mémoire. Pas parce que quelque chose d'important s'était passé, non, mais parce qu'ils avaient été heureux, que la jeunesse éclatait d'eux comme des soleils, et que les liens qu'ils venaient de consolider, en achetant l'appareil photo, leur rappelaient que leur amitié était une chose précieuse. Oui, ce jour là, ils avaient été heureux comme jamais, tout simplement

* * *

 _De nos jours_

_ On avait l'air si sûrs de nous, murmura Remus après un silence.

La pièce sombre contrastait avec les lumières chaudes et dorées du pub qui avaient éclairé leurs visages. La liesse présente sur tous les visages des étudiants qu'ils avaient été jurait aujourd'hui avec leur mines sombres et nostalgiques.

_ James, surtout, renchérit Sirius en regardant le visage de son meilleur ami disparu. Il n'avait pratiquement peur de rien, et surtout pas des lendemains.

_ Et Lily, elle est tellement …

_ Je suis sûre qu'elle l'aimait déjà. Tu te souviens de la façon dont elle avait rougit, quand James lui avait fait remarqué qu'elle s'était penchée sur son épaule.

_ Oui, elle l'aimait, confirma Remus. Ils s'aimaient tous les deux.

_ Oh, regarde, c'est la photo des luges ! s'écria Sirius, un sourire éclairant sa figure au souvenir de ce moment

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouvel épisode ? Encore un immense merci à Magicalien, qui doit supporter toutes mes fautes d'orthographe. N'oubliez pas vos reviews, c'est toujours un immense plaisir d'en recevoir, à bientôt !_


	3. La partie de luges

**Hello, encore un immense merci à Magicalien pour sa correction, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2_**

 ** _La partie de luges_**

 _De nos jours_

_ Regarde, toi et Lily sur les luges, à Poudlard, s'esclaffa Sirius

Son ami, riant à son tour, saisit la photo que lui tendait l'autre Maraudeur. Assit par terre, il contempla le cliché photographique. Le visage de Lily, éclatant de vie, le frappa et le troubla. Elle riait tandis que sa luge entamait la descente de l'une des pentes qui entourait le château. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle, et ses yeux avaient l'intensité d'un bonheur parfait. Lui, un peu plus en arrière, grimaçait. Le contraste était amusant, pensait le Maraudeur

_ Les deux étudiants les plus sages de Poudlard qui prenaient enfin du bon temps, déclara Sirius

Remus hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'ils avaient dit ce jour-là.

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

_ Aller, Remus, ce n'est pas la mer à boire ! Je suis préfet-en-chef et je te donne la permission, non plutôt je t'ordonne de monter sur cette luge, ne m'oblige pas à enlever cinq points à Gryffondor, s'exclama James d'un ton faussement autoritaire

_ C'est de l'abus de pouvoir, ça, Cornedrue, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme pâle

La neige était tombée durant plusieurs jours, et un froid glacial avait découragé tous les étudiants de sortir. Mais le soleil venait de reparaître et, dieu seul sait comment ils avaient déniché ça et où, James et Sirius avaient tranquillement sortit des luges d'en dessous de leur lits. Ils essayaient à présent de convaincre Remus de monter sur l'une d'elle lorsque Lily fit son apparition, suivie de Mary. Peter, lui, était retourné chez lui pour les fêtes de Noël.

_ Qu'est-ce que ... Oh, des luges ! S'exclama Lily en sautillant sur place, à la fois pour combattre le froid qui la gagnait et aussi parce qu'à la vue des engins ses souvenirs d'enfance remontaient à la surface

_ Tu veux essayer, Evans ? proposa James

_ Pourquoi pas, Potter

Et, prenant place sur celle que lui présentait le jeune homme, elle allait s'élancer sur la piste quad Sirius la retint :

_ Tu vois, Remus, même Lily, qui pourtant n'a pas tellement l'habitude de prendre du bon temps, elle va le faire. Vas-y !

L'interpellé les regarda un long moment avant de trancher la question dans un soupir las :

_ D'accord, une seule fois, et après je rentre, j'ai vraiment froid

_ Marché conclu

Lily attendit patiemment qu'il s'installe, avant de commencer à pousser avec ses mains gantées dans la neige. Avec un rire d'enfant, la jeune fille s'élança sur la pente, le vent soulevant ses mèches rousses.

James, s'emparant du polaroïd dont les maraudeurs ne se séparaient plus, prit en photo cet instant de liesse, pas vraiment partagé par Remus qui claquait des dents et qui n'avait visiblement pas totalement confiance dans la luge. Après avoir échangés des sourires complices, James et Sirius se rapprochèrent de lui et le poussèrent un eu. Remus fit le reste et quelques instants après, Remus filait à son tour comme le vent en hurlant. Sa luge, prenant un peu trop de vitesse à son goût, finit par rattraper celle de Lily et même par la heurter

Tous les deux déviés dans leur course, ils finirent sous un tas de neige. D'abord incapables de bouger, du fait de leur surprise, chacun eut sa propre réaction. Sirius éclata de rire, et il en pleurait tant qu'il tomba lui-même à la renverse, tandis que James et Mary se mirent à courir, ou plutôt à déraper un peu rapidement sur la neige pour aider les deux naufragés. De Remus, on ne voyait que ses mains s'agitant de manière désordonnée, et de Lily, on voyait deux bottes se débattrent furieusement

James tira Remus hors de la neige sans trop de difficulté, et voyant le visage blême de son ami, il lui tendit sa propre cape. Mary, quant à elle, parvint à saisir une botte folle de Lily, mais, tirant trop fort, la botte lui resta dans les mains tandis qu'une chaussette rouge et or continuait de s'agiter dans l'air glacé.

James vint à son aide en saisissant la cheville de Lily et en tirant. Leurs efforts conjugués furent récompensés lorsque Lily, plutôt surprise et gelée, se dégagea enfin. Mary l'enveloppa dans sa cape et Lily, comme Remus, remontèrent la pente qu'ils venaient de dévaler en rêvant d'un chocolat chaud devant un bon feu de cheminée. Quelques instants plus tard, Lily, emmitouflée dans un pull, un chocolat chaud à la main, dans la salle commune, déclara :

_ C'était quand même amusant, merci, ajouta-t-elle en souriant à l'adresse des Maraudeurs

_ Désolé si j'ai heurté ta luge, Lily, bredouilla Remus, pas encore tout à fait remis de sa frayeur

_ Pourquoi ? C'était drôle ! On recommence quand ? demanda la jeune fille pleine d'espoir

Sa spontanéité et son sourire eurent raison du groupe qui partit dans un éclat de rire général.

 _De nos jours_

_ Il n'avait jamais autant neigé à Poudlard que cette année-là, se souvint Sirius, le regard dans le vague

_ C'est vrai ... Mais il y a une chose que je me suis toujours demandé. Où aviez-vous trouvé ces luges ? demanda Remus avec curiosité

_ Tu vas rire. On avait demandé à Mcgonnagal, avoua Sirius

Son ami le regarda avec des yeux ronds et, voyant que l'autre était sincère, il baissa la tête. Secoué de tremblement, il partit bientôt dans un fou rire inextinguible, qui gagna bientôt son vieil ami.

* * *

 **Alors ? Laissez-moi vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir, à bientôt :)**


	4. La bibliothèque

**Désolée de ce retard, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 3**_

 _ **La bibliothèque**_

Sirius était descendu, soi-disant pour aller chercher une bierraubeurre,mais Remus savait que la vue de ces photos, de ces visages souriants, l'avaient bouleversé. Qui ne l'était pas. Lui-même avait une grande difficulté à garder les yeux secs. Soudain, en poussant un peu d'autres clichés, il saisit une photographie qui lui arracha un sourire.

_ Sirius, viens voir !

_ Si tu as trouvé celle où je suis suspendu par les pieds au plafond, brûle-là, grommela l'autre qui remontait les escaliers.

_ Non, ce n'est pas celle-là, regarde

Et Remus lui tendit de papier. Sirius partit à rire en rejetant la tête en arrière. Sur la photo, on pouvait voir Sirius et James, dans la bibliothèque, occupé à une bataille de papiers, avec Lily en arrière plan, cherchant à attraper quelque chose. Ce jour-là, il faut dire qu'ils avaient accumulés les pitreries en tout genre, c'était un vingt-trois décembre, et le lendemain était prévu le buffet. Comme ils étaient tous réunis à Poudlard, ils avaient décidé de s'attaquer à un haut lieu de la bâtisse : La bibliothèque et, plus qu'à la pièce, sa redoutable surveillante, Mrs Pince

_ Heureusement que Lily était là, sinon nous aurions été privé de repas de Noël, soupira Sirius après avoir reprit son souffle

_ C'est vrai qu'avec elle, vous auriez pu avoir de gros ennuis

* * *

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de bois, imposante et quelque peu narquoise, selon les deux élèves. Mais un pari était un pari, et foi de maraudeur, on n'avait jamais vu un pari non-relevé au sein du groupe, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer

_ On fait comme on a dit, souffla James

_ Hum hum, acquiesça l'autre avec un grand sourire

Les deux plaisantins ouvrirent la porte dans un grand grincement, Mrs Pince n'étant pas une grande adepte de bricolage, elle n'y versait jamais d'huile. James regarda autour d'eux. Quelques tables étaient occupées par des étudiants, dont Remus et Lily qui étaient attablés vers le fond, derrière quelques étagères, et qui réfléchissaient ardemment à leur dissertation de potion. Ils ne relevèrent pas la tête quand les deux maraudeurs s'approchèrent d'eux.

_ Tiens, une dissertation, s'exclama Sirius en saisissant celle de Lily

Cette dernière avait beau commencer à considérer les jeunes gens comme de véritables amis, elle n'appréciait pas spécialement la plaisanterie. Les potions étaient une matière où elle se défendait particulièrement bien, malgré le fait qu'il ne s'agisse pas de sa préférée, mais les dissertations, à la longue, lui prenaient tout son temps et à cet instant, elle venait de passer trois heures dessus et était passablement épuisée.

_ Rends-moi ça, Sirius, s'il te plaît, demanda-t-elle en contenant son agacement

_ Mais bien sûr

Et le jeune homme fit voler le devoir à travers la pièce. Lily bondit de sa chaise et courut après, battant des mains tandis que Sirius s'amusait à rapprocher son devoir pour mieux l'en éloigner, tandis que James lançais une étincelle sur le bureau de Mrs Pince, faisant voler ses documents dans toute la bibliothèque, d'ordinaire si silencieuse. Les élèves qui se trouvaient là levèrent la tête, surpris, et s'amusèrent à regarder les efforts vains de la surveillante pour attraper ses précieux feuillets.

_ Sirius, rends-moi ça ! S'exclama Lily en pointant sa baguette vers le plaisantin

D'un coup de baguette, elle transforma un papier de Mrs Pince en oiseau de papier et le lança sur le jeune homme, qui l'esquiva en riant, tandis que James, trop occupé à préparer des munitions à partir des feuilles volantes, fut bien étonné de sentir un atterrissage violent sur son dos. L'oiseau resta au sol, mais pas les billes de papier que James, après les avoir ensorcelées, lança à travers la pièce. Les élèves purent bientôt assisté à une véritable bataille aérienne entre James et Sirius, cachés chacun à un bout de la salle.

Remus, resté en retrait, et tenant soigneusement son devoir contre lui, se dépêcha de saisir l'appareil photo. Peut-être que certains rabats-joie trouveraient ça très enfantin, voire puérile, mais pour les deux maraudeurs, c'était un moyen garantis pour mettre le désordre dans l'établissement, de faire les pitres comme jamais, et surtout c'était un moyen de se faire remarquer, et même si cela n'était pas leur but principal, ça ne faisait jamais de mal de savoir qu'ils avaient provoqué de nombreux fou-rires dans les couloirs de l'école.

Il prit donc en photo les deux amuseurs publiques, tout en voyant que derrière, Lily courrait toujours après son devoir, tout en renvoyant de nombreuses boulettes de papier contre l'un ou l'autre. Ces derniers ne se privaient pas, lors d'accalmie, de lui envoyé quelques feuilles sphériques, histoire de changer, de temps en temps. Finalement, le professeur Mcgonnagal entra, alertée par les bruits qui émanaient de la pièce où, à présent, régnait un véritable désordre, pour ne pas dire capharnaüm.

_ Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? S'écria-t-elle pour couvrir le son de la bataille

Aussitôt les regards se tournèrent vers elle, et les étudiants se pétrifièrent. James et Sirius se jetèrent un coup d'oeil. Ce n'était absolument pas prévu dans le plan de départ, et de plus elle ne semblait pas particulièrement encline à l'indulgence.

_ J'attends, relança le professeur

_ Euh ..., commença James en passant sa main dans ses cheveux

Le professeur, courroucé, le pétrifia et il resta planté, immobile, la main toujours dans les cheveux. Les autres se retinrent de pouffer devant l'air étonné et embêté du jeune homme.

_ Bien, puisque personne ne veut répondre, je pense qu'une retenue ..

_ Professeur, c'est de ma faute, se lança alors Lily

Là, ce fut elle qui capta l'attention, plutôt étonnée de l'assistance. Mcgonnagal la regarda, suffoquée.

_ C'était un stupide pari, je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles dimensions, déclara Lily. Je suis désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus

_ Je l'espère bien, mademoiselle Evans, lança le professeur, choquée par les agissement de sa meilleure élève. j'enlève trente points à Gryffondor, et maintenant veuillez ranger ce désordre

Elle sortit précipitamment, comme si rester une minute de plus lui coûterait la vie. Lily baissa la tête. James, retrouvant ses gestes, s'approcha d'elle. Elle tremblait, comme secouée de sanglots

_ Eh, Lily, ça va ? Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute, nous aurions bien dû nous douter que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, on est désolés

Lily se tourna vers lui, mais au lieu d'être secouée de pleures, elle riait à perdre le souffle. S'appuyant sur l'épaule de James, elle continua de rire à gorge déployée

_ Lily ? Demanda James en se demandant si sa santé mentale n'était pas altérée par la punition

_ Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu étais pétrifié, éclata Lily en riant de plus belle

La jeune fille finit tout de même par se calmer, même si quelquefois un départ de fou-rire s'emparait d'elle. A l'aide de la magie, les coupables eurent tôt fait d'avoir rangé la salle, et comme Mrs Pince les engageait plus ou moins poliment à quitter les lieux, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. James tendit sa dissertation à la jeune fille :

_ Elle est un peu froissée, mais elle n'a pas trop souffert.

Le trio des maraudeurs allait laissé la jeune fille quand Sirius se retourna et lança :

_ Au fait Evans, bien joué pour l'oiseau, je n'y aurais pas pensé

L'interpellée lui sourit en retour et s'éloigna dans une autre direction.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

_ Le coup de l'oiseau, quand même, c'était pas mal, confirma Sirius en regardant la photo

_ Et James pétrifié, ça valait le coup d'oeil, renchérit Remus

_ On aurait dû le prendre en photo

Sirius tendit une bierraubeurre à son ami et, se rasseyant, il fouilla encore dans le paquet jauni des photos. Il y en avait un bon nombre sur Noël, leur dernier Noël à Poudlard. L'évenement, qui avait une grande importance à leurs yeux, avait été ponctué de nombreuses autres âneries en tous genres. Voilà qui leur promettait encore de longues heures ici, à regarder les fantômes du passé. Selon Sirius, ça méritait bien de quoi manger. mais ce fut Remus, qui, cette fois, descendit cherche le gâteau au chocolat de Madame Weaslay, avant que Sirius ne s'agace après Kreattur pour un mauvais coup. On n'était jamais trop prudent, avec ces deux là.

* * *

 _Alors ? Que pensez-vous de ce nouvel Os ? Après une longue période j'ai enfin eut le temps de le poster, je m'excuse encore pour l'attente que je vous ai faits subire, à bientôt, n'oubliez pas vos reviews à la sortie, ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est très très très encourageant pour la suite :)_


	5. Merry Christmas

**Hello, joyeux Noël :) (bon, d'accord, techniquement c'est demain, mais bon, on ouvre des cadeaux au réveillon, aussi ^^)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 4**_

 ** _Merry Christmas_**

Remus était revenu des cuisines, amenant avec lui un gâteau imposant qui n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser face à Sirius. Quelques miettes plus tard, Remus manqua de s'étrangler en retrouvant une photo qu'il avait longuement cherché. La photographie représentait le groupe entier, dos au sapin de la salle commune. Leurs pieds disparaissaient sous les cadeaux qui en jonchaient les alentours.

_ Cette année-là on avait vraiment été gâtés, fit remarquer Sirius en avalant sa dernière bouchée de gâteau.

_ Tu avais été gâté, le corrigea son ami, en se remémorant les dizaines de paquets que le jeune homme avait reçu de son fan-club

_ C'est pareil, j'ai mis tous les chocolats à votre disposition, grommela Sirius en évitant le regard de Remus

_ Tous ? S'étonna ce dernier. Où étaient passées les chocogrenouilles ?

_ Elles avaient trempé dans des philtres d'amour, je n'étais pas inconscient au point de vous empoisonner, répondit le jeune homme sans relever la tête

Remus le laissa tranquille, un sourire en coin flottant sur ses lèvres trahissant ses pensées. La vérité c'est que Sirius avait emporté toutes les chocogrenouilles, les avait mangé tout au long de la journée, se retrouvant cloué au lit le lendemain par une indigestion. Sirius, pour dissimuler sa gêne, attrapa le cliché et l'observa attentivement. Qu'étaient devenus les Noël depuis la disparition du couple ? Une pièce de théâtre, une tragédie masquée sous des airs de comédie. On riait, on buvait, on mangeait, mais le coeur n'y était plus. James et Lily morts, la magie de Noël avait perdu toute valeur pour eux. Plus rien n'était comme avant, plus rien ne serait comme avant.

* * *

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

Lily entrouvrit les yeux. Le soleil n'était pas levé. La jeune fille n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de sortir un orteil de son lit pour que celui-ci se retrouve congelé. Elle allait se rendormir en s'emmitouflant de nouveau sous son édredon quand un éclair lumineux la traversa. Cette fois-ci elle bondit de son lit, posant sans pitié ses orteils sur le parquet froid. Attrapant son gilet et des chaussons, elle se précipita hors de la pièce, claquant allègrement la porte.

_ Lily ! Protesta Mary d'une voix ensommeillée en se retournant dans son lit

Mais l'interpellée avait déjà filé. On était le matin de Noël, que pouvait-il arriver de mieux ? Ses yeux brillaient et elle semblait prête à éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elle termina sa course en bas, elle vit le sapin de la salle commune, majestueux et semblant attendre, couvert de cadeaux. La jeune fille s'agenouilla pour lire les noms, sur les étiquettes. Après quelques minutes, elle tomba sur un petit paquet à son nom. L'écriture était celle de son père. Défaisant les liens avec précautions, ne voulant pas gâcher l'emballage, la jeune fille découvrit une broche ornée d'un lys blanc, sa fleur préférée.

Lily observa rêveusement le bijoux. Emblème de l'innocence ***** , cette fleur lui avait toujours parue majestueuse et pourtant timide. Son prénom, Lily, en était, de plus, inspiré. Accrochant la broche à son gilet, en attendant de revêtir sa robe et sa cape, la jeune fille continua ses recherches. Soudain, une voix la coupa dans son élan:

_ Lily Evans ! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes au lieu de partir comme une voleuse en claquant la porte ?

Mary, encore mal éveillée, se tenait dans l'escalier. Lily se releva en lui souriant :

_ Je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, s'excusa-t-elle

_ C'est pas vrai, continua Mary en regardant l'emballage. Lily, tu ne peux pas ouvrir tes cadeaux comme tout le monde ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu n'es même pas censée épargné le papier cadeau, enfin ! S'exclama Mary

La jeune fille considérait presque comme un sacrilège le fait que son amie ne déchire pas joyeusement l'emballage, comme la plupart des gens l'auraient fait. Mais Lily n'y prêta pas attention. Ce qui l'intéressait, pour le moment, c'était de reprendre sa chasse aux cadeaux. Qui aurait pu lui en vouloir ?

Mary, luttant pour ne pas se rendormir, finit par se prêter au jeu et on n'entendit plus que deux voix égrenant des noms, poussant une exclamation joyeuse lorsqu'elles tombaient sur l'un des leurs. Les deux étudiantes furent bientôt rejointes pas les maraudeurs. Peter traînait, encore ensommeillé, tandis que James et Sirius, envahis par la magie de Noël, ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler. Même Remus, d'habitude plus pondéré, semblait gagné par la fièvre du moment.

_ Joyeux Noël ! Entendit-on de tous côtés.

Finalement, Lily découvrit, entres autres, de nombreux livres de la part de sa mère et de ses amis. Dickens, Grimm, de nombreux contes et romans enchanteurs en édition de collection. Elle allait se plonger dans une lecture intensive, lorsque son regard fut attiré par une lettre. Elle lui était adressée, et avec stupeur Lily reconnu l'écriture de Pétunia. Ouvrant délicatement l'enveloppe, un peu inquiète de ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver, la jeune fille déplia la lettre.

 _Ma chère Lily,_

 _Je sais que je n'ai jamais été la soeur dont tu rêvais. Je t'ai souvent traitée de "monstre", et je peux me douter à quel point cela t'a blessée. A une époque je ne t'aurais rien envoyé pour Noël. J'aurais été heureuse de savoir que tu ne revenais pas aux fêtes de fins d'année. Mais cette année, quelque chose a changé. Je vais me marier, quitter la maison de notre enfance. Vernon veut éviter que nous nous rencontrions souvent. Mais vois-tu, pour une fois je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es ma soeur, et je t'ai fais souffrir pour une broutille. La vérité, c'est que j'avais envoyé une lettre à ton Dumbledore. Je voulais venir. Mais je ne possédais aucune habilité magique, alors il a refusé. Ma rage s'est rabattue sur toi._

 _Je suis désolée, Lily, tellement désolée. Je t'ai aimé, et ces insultes ne reflétaient que mon impuissance à rester avec toi. Tu es ma petite soeur, et je n'aurais jamais passé de moment avec toi. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes, Lily. Tu es la fille la plus gentille, la soeur la plus généreuse que j'ai connu. Peux-tu m'accorder cette faveur ?_

 _Je suis à un point de non-retour, Lily. Je vais me marier, j'aime Vernon de tout mon coeur, mais plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Même si nous ne nous voyons pas souvent, pourrons-nous continuer à nous écrire ? Je veux rattraper toutes ces années perdues. Je veux te connaître, garder un lien avec toi et ne plus jamais te perdre. J'ai insisté auprès de Vernon afin que tu sois ma demoiselle d'honneur, mais il a refusé. Je n'irais pas contre sa volonté, mais sache que tu seras à jamais ma soeur, et que même si je suis loin de toi, je penserais très souvent à toi._

 _Pardonnes moi cette jalousie, qui nous a empoisonnées. Je suis fautive, et j'assume mes actes._

 _Ta soeur, Tunie_

Lily parcourait ces lignes les yeux brillants de larmes. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa lecture, des perles salées jaillirent de ses yeux et elle s'effondra. Après toutes ces années, Pétunia lui revenait. Si elle lui pardonnait ? Comment pouvait-elle lui en vouloir ? Si Pétunia avait été à sa place, qu'est-ce qui l'assurait qu'elle, Lily Evans, ne ferait pas les mêmes choses.

James venait de découvrir que son père lui avait offert un balai lorsqu'il se rappela de quelque chose. Il extirpa une boîte de sa poche et, s'agenouillant face à Lily qui s'était relevée, il ouvrit l'écrin renfermant une bague et demanda:

_ Lily Evans, est-ce que tu accepterais de m'épouser, un jour ?

La jeune fille avait séché ses larmes et regardait à présent le maraudeur avec des yeux ronds. Puis, lui offrant son rire qui faisait pensé à des clochettes, elle lui déclara:

_ Repose moi la question à la fin de l'année, Potter

Ce fut tout, mais pour James ce fut le monde sur un plateau d'argent. Rangeant la boîte dans sa poche, il se releva et s'exclama:

_ Compte sur moi, Evans

Remus coupa court à James, qui aurait sûrement déblatérer de longues heures sur le sujet, en sortant de son étui le polaroïd. Le sourire de Lily s'agrandit et Sirius, se goinfrant de chocolats, se dépêcha d'avaler sa bouchée. Mary offrit de tenir l'appareil, et Remus, James, Sirius et Lily se resserrèrent au pied du sapin. Sirius s'appuyait sur James, qui lui-même entourait Lily de son bras droit, comme Remus de l'autre côté.

Lorsque la photographie fut recrachée, James était rouge comme une pivoine. Au dernier moment, Lily s'était hissée sur la pointe des pieds et l'avait embrassé sur la joue. On voyait la mine étonnée du jeune homme, qui trouvait un écho dans la figure de Remus, tandis que Sirius éclatait de rire.

Lily regarda James et, avant de se sauver par les escaliers, elle lui jeta un affectueux :

_ Joyeux Noël ... James

* * *

 _De nos jours_

Leur dernier Noël à Poudlard. L'avant dernière fois où la magie avait opéré. Lily et James partis, la magie de Noël s'était envolée avec eux. Les deux amis ne pouvaient détacher leurs regards du cliché. Tout cela semblait un rêve, quelque chose qu'ils avaient vécu dans une autre vie. Cela semblait si lointain, et pourtant étonnamment proche.

_ Nous les reverrons, déclara Sirius d'une voix étranglée.

Il semblait si sûr de lui, comme s'il savait par avance ce qui l'attendait lorsque, à la fin de l'année, il se rendrait au département des mystères pour sauver Harry. Mais pour l'heure, les deux anciens maraudeurs ne voyaient pas cette ombre funeste voler au-dessus d'eux. Ils étaient trop absorbés par leurs pensées. Cette nuit du trente-et-un octobre allait être longue. Il restait encore tellement de photos.

* * *

 _Voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? ^^ Laissez vos reviews, c'est tellement encourageant, et ça fait tellement plaisir, s'il vous plaît :) Joyeuses fêtes à tous :)_


	6. Espions du dimanche

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ? Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5**_

 _ **Espions du dimanche**_

Après un rapide examen, Remus avait trié les photographies. Il n'en restait que cinq, qui comptaient vraiment pour eux. Les autres étaient des clichés flous ou mal cadrés. On ne pouvait pas demander à des amateurs de photographier comme des professionnels, n'est-ce pas ? Sirius avait trouvé un boîte où il rangeait minutieusement les autres photographies, afin d'en faire cadeau à Harry. Le jeune sorcier grandissait vite, plus vite que Sirius ne l'aurait voulu. Il avait laissé un enfant d'à peine un an, et retrouvait un adolescent. Où étaient passées ces années volées, où Harry aurait dû lui être confié ? Et la promesse qu'il avait faîte à James et à Lily, de veiller sur lui s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit ?

_ Sirius, tu dors ? Regarde ce que je viens de trouver

Remus lui mettait une photo sous le nez. Quoi qu'un peu floue, on distinguait nettement Lily. Ses yeux verts traduisaient une nette surprise, et elle ne semblait pas très agréable à la jeune fille.

_ Je me demandais où elle était passée, j'avais peur que Lily ne l'ait détruite ! S'exclama Sirius en prenant le cliché à son tour

_ Elle aurait pu, ce jour là. Elle avait menacé James de le transformer en paillasson

_ Non, pas en paillasson, en hérisson, s'esclaffa Sirius

_ Désolé, quelque fois ma mémoire flanche, admit Remus en riant à son tour

* * *

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

Lily avait conscience que quelqu'un la suivait. Pourtant elle avait beau se retourner ou marcher à reculons, personne ne se trouvait derrière elle. Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et en se retournant, elle pensa qu'étudier toute une nuit pour des examens qui auraient lieux dans un mois n'était pas franchement une bonne idée. Ses yeux avaient du mal à rester ouverts, et elle commençait à piquer du nez.

Pourtant la fatigue n'intervenait pas dans l'imaginaire de la jeune fille. Quelqu'un la suivait, en effet. Ou plutôt, un groupe d'espions la suivait de près. James, sous sa cape d'invisibilité, suivait ses traces. Sirius, lui aussi sous la cape, maugréait:

_ James, j'ai faim ... on arrête quand ? ... il est quelle heure ? ... J'en ai marre !

_ Patmol, tais-toi, on va se faire repérer ! Finit par chuchoter James sans lâcher la jeune fille des yeux

Dans sa main droite se trouvait le fameux polaroid. Ce matin-là, il s'était levé avec la ferme intention de prendre une photo de Lily, chose à laquelle il n'avait jamais pensé auparavant. Mais lorsqu'il avait exposé ses arguments à la jeune sorcière, celle-ci lui avait répondu par un "non" ferme. Pour une fois, elle ne lui avait pas hurlé dessus, seulement déclaré que la voyant tous les jours, et la suivant quasiment tout le temps, il n'avait pas besoin de photographie. Et puis il y avait les premiers clichés du polaroid, pourquoi en faire un autre seulement pour elle ?

Il allait bientôt être l'heure de manger, pourtant aucun des maraudeurs n'avait vraiment faim, chose un peu surprenante. La neige tombait sans discontinuer depuis quelques semaines, au beau milieu du mois de février. Lily venait d'enfiler sa cape et de sortir du château lorsqu'elle se retourna une nouvelle fois. La neige craquelait sous les pas de quelqu'un, derrière elle, qu'elle ne pouvait pas distinguer.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? Finit-elle par demander, malgré l'absurde de sa question

Personne ne lui répondit, hormis une boule de neige, envoyé d'on ne sait où. Elle la reçu de plein fouet, et le temps qu'elle se débarrasse des flocons gelés, elle entendit un hurlement de victoire. James avait eut le temps de sortir d'en dessous de sa cape, y laissant d'autres maraudeurs transis par le froid, de prendre une photo et elle était presque réussie. Oubliant toute prudence, il offrait à qui voulait voir ou entendre une imitation originale de ce qu'avait dû être les danses victorieuses indiennes.

_ James Potter !

_ Elle est très bien réussie, tu veux la voir ? Proposa l'interpellé sans se soucier du ton menaçant de l'étudiante

_ Si ça ne tenais qu'à moi je te transformerais sur le champ en hérisson et je t'expédierais au Pôle Nord ! Lança Lily en grelottant, le froid l'engourdissant

Mais cette menace n'eut pas d'effet sur James qui était plutôt heureux de son tour. Il ne vit pas Lily lancer un sort sur la neige, ni l'immense sphère neigeuse se diriger au-dessus de lui. Il finit enseveli sous une couche épaisse et froide, tenant toujours l'appareil ainsi que le cliché qu'il venait de prendre.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, il fût enfin au sec, et qu'il eut finalement cessé de grelotter, il regarda plus attentivement la photographie. La cheminée de la salle commune fonctionnait à merveille, et le feu crachotait parfois de légères étincelles, faisant craquer le bois, sans pourtant parvenir à tirer le jeune étudiant de sa contemplation. Il avait appris, quelques instants auparavant par Mary, que Lily était furieuse qu'il soit passé outre son interdiction, mais comme toujours, son amie pensait que cela passerait vite, tout comme étaient passées les autres pitreries de James par le passé.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

La jeune sorcière dévisageait les deux maraudeurs, dans son cadre. En retournant le cliché, ils avaient trouvé un mot de la main de James. Sirius aurait voulu le lire mais Remus avait retourné le cadre en secouant la tête:

_ C'était à eux, tu comprends ?

Bien que maugréant, Sirius avait accepté bon gré mal gré, et avait reprit son rangement. Remus, quant à lui, repritses recherches pour dénicher un cliché qui ne serait pas flou, et qui leur rappellerait d'autres souvenirs. On n'est jamais rassasié de souvenirs, pas plus qu'on ne l'est de rêves, et ce sont de rares domaines où les limites sont repoussées au plus loin.

* * *

 _Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? µLaissez moi vos reviews, je vous assure que ça fait toujours plaisir, et à bientôt ! :D_


	7. Time

**Hello, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 6_**

 ** _Time_**

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que les maraudeurs étaient penchés sur les clichés photographiques. Quelques heures pour voyager à travers les ans. Quelques heures pour distinguer ce qui leur avait été volé. Quelques heures ... c'est tout ce qui suffit, parfois, pour qu'une vie bascule. En une heure, on peut passer du rire aux larmes. On peut avoir le coeur brisé. On peut apprendre la meilleure nouvelle de notre vie. Quelques heures, une éternité. Une éternité qui s'achève, une éternité qui devient un souvenir. Ce que nous devenons, nos choix, nos joies, nos peurs, nos réussites, nos échecs ... tout peut être concentré en quelques heures. Quelques heures ne font pas une vie, mais une vie tiens parfois à quelques heures.

Sirius souleva une pile de photos, l'une d'entre elle tomba au sol. Un nuage de poussière l'entoura, léger, comme pour lui conférer toute son importance. L'ancien maraudeur la regarda fixement, avant de la prendre avec milles précautions dans ses doigts. Des perles salées envahirent ses yeux. D'une voix enrouée, il appela Remus. Celui-ci n'eut pas besoin de voir la photo pour savoir ce qu'elle représentait.

_ Tu l'as retrouvée ?

_ Je savais qu'elle ne pouvait pas être loin

Un moment, une de ces heures précieuses qui confèrent p une vie toute son importance. Lily et James. Deux prénoms indissociables. Sur la photographie, ils semblaient en avoir eu conscience. Le premier cliché où ils étaient volontairement seuls. Parce que c'était Lily. Parce que c'était James. Parce que c'était eux.

* * *

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

Le printemps, l'une des plus belles saison. La vie renaissait à chaque tournant. Le moral de chacun s'améliorait. Une saison de l'espoir. Une saison du bonheur. James, allongé sur l'herbe, se perdait dans ses réflexions. Sirius, Remus et Peter étaient là. Tous avaient un sentiment de puissance que la jeunesse donne. Le monde leur appartenait. C'était une journée où tout était possible.

Un ronflement vint briser cette poésie. Sirius, que cette dernière ne touchait pas beaucoup alors, récupérait ses heures de sommeil perdus puisque oui, même s'il était un maraudeur, il tenait à avoir de bons résultats aux ASPICS. James se releva et le secoua sans ménagement.

_ Mais quoi encore ? Grommela Sirius sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux

_ Tu ronfles !

_ J'y peux rien

_ Arrête de ronfler !

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu déranges tout le monde

_ Non, tu es le seul égoïste à m'avoir secoué, jusqu'à maintenant

James abandonna la partie. On ne pouvait pas discuter avec Sirius quand celui-ci hésitait entre l'éveil et le sommeil, bien que, nous sommes forcés de l'admettre, son hésitation et ses scrupules ne duraient pas longtemps. C'est alors qu'ils furent rejoints par Mary et Lily. La première avait mal attaché sa cravate, et la seconde portait une montagne de livres. Sirius, qui avait été bien réveillé tout de même, laissa échapper un ricanement amical:

_ Tu n'en n'avais pas assez, Evans ?

_ Il faut croire que non, répondit en riant Mary tandis que Lily s'efforçait de tout poser sans que sa pile ne s'effondre.

_ J'en avais besoin, fit remarquer cette dernière en faisant rire les autres

Dans quelques semaines, ils ne seraient plus à Poudlard. Les ASPICS avaient commencé, et même si les révisions étaient le mot d'ordre, une heure pour souffler ne faisait jamais de mal.

James avait les yeux perdus dans le vague. Soudain, il se releva et, prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança:

_ Lily, je t'ai posé cette question plusieurs fois, si je te la reposais maintenant, est-ce que la réponse serait différente ? *****

La jeune fille posa sur lui un regard confus. Elle était à mille lieues des préoccupations du jeune homme. Les autres regardaient James en retenant leur souffle. Dans quoi s'embarquait-il encore ? James baissa les yeux. Il avait voulu jeter sa dernière carte sur le tapis. Non pas qu'il soit lassé, non, mais parce que cette année il avait mûrit, et il avait compris qu'harceler Lily n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Cette dernière carte, c'était sa dernière chance. Il ne voulait plus lui rendre la vie impossible. Si elle lui disait non, alors il se le tiendrais pour dit et n'aborderait plus avec elle que des sujets qu'ont de bons amis.

Mais Lily avait compris. Et elle aussi savait cacher des atouts dans ses manches. Se levant à son tour, elle regarda les nuages, comme pour se conforter dans son idée, puis, dans un élan irraisonné, elle entoura James de ses bras et l'embrassa, à la stupéfaction générale. Elle se retira presque immédiatement, un sourire mêlé de joie et de questions enfouies sur les lèvres.

James était pétrifié. En terme de réponse, il ne s'était jamais attendu à ça. Mais, au fond, la réponse lui plaisait vraiment. Un sourire s'étala sur son visage. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire comme deux enfants qui viennent de comprendre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, un secret connu d'eux seuls, qu'ils viennent de s'échanger. Un secret terrifiant et fascinant, qui malgré les apparences, n'est pas si terrible.

_ Ah ben ça ! J'aurais jamais cru vivre assez longtemps pour voir ça, plaisanta Sirius mi-rieur mi-stupéfait

_ Dîtes, ça mérite une photo non ? Proposa Remus

_ Une photo ? Non, carrément une fête, ça fait sept ans qu'ils se tournent autour, reprit Patmol sans parvenir à se convaincre que ses yeux ne le trompent pas

Sept ans. Sept ans qui ont basculé en quelques heures. Le temps est peut-être un voleur, mais au fond, sans lui, que serions-nous ? Le temps est avant tout un cadeau, que personne ne doit négliger.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

Sirius essuya ses larmes, tout en jetant un regard défiant à Remus.

_ Je ne pleure pas, déclara-t-il d'un ton d'enfant rageur

_ Je n'en doute pas une seconde, répondit Remus en affichant un pâle sourire

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 *** Référence à Lucy Maud Montgomery**

 **J'ai puisé l'inspiration sur le temps dans Alice à travers le miroir, je trouvais la réflexion finale vraiment magnifique et elle collait parfaitement avec le sujet :)**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews, à bientôt :)**


	8. Immortels

**Hello, désolée pour mon retard, bonne lecture !**

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 _Immortels_

Sirius regarda par la fenêtre. Obéissant à l'automne, le temps orangé, propice à la nostalgie, pleurait les absents, avec les vivants. Le square Grimmaud était n'était plus qu'un bourbier géant, mélange de boue et de feuilles détrempées. La nuit tomberait bientôt, et l'on verrait surgir des enfants, armés de parapluies, courir à travers les rues à la recherche de bonbons.

_ Halloween ... C'est malheureux à dire, mais il avait le sens de l'humour. Dommage que ce dernier soit aussi noir que son âme, souffla-t-il

_ Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Remus en levant la tête d'un paquet de photos

_ Non, rien, une concession

_ De quoi tu parles ?

_ Le temps est déprimant

Remus lui jeta un demi sourire. Au cours de sa vie, il avait pu constater les effets du temps sur les hommes. Rêveur, il murmura :

_ Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est crus immortels ? J'ai la photo

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de répondre. Tous deux avaient déjà les yeux dans le vague, à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

* * *

 _Seize ans plus tôt_

Les ASPICS étaient enfin terminés, au vif soulagement des étudiants qui profitaient de leur temps libre pour rattraper leur sommeil, flâner au soleil, et faire des plans pour les vacances (ils penseraient bien assez tôt à l'avenir). Les maraudeurs, accompagnés de Mary et Lily, avaient opté pour un coin ombragé aux abords du lac, certains lisaient, d'autres faisaient de projets. Mais à cet instant, le silence régnait.

_ Dîtes, vous feriez quoi si vous étiez immortels ? Demanda James d'un ton rêveur, allongé dans l'herbe

La question les surprit quelque peu, mais ils y réfléchirent un instant.

_ Je crois, commença Sirius, que je commencerais par faire le tour du monde, et après je me consacrerais aux farces et aux attrapes. Sauf s'il y avait encore la guerre, auquel cas je ferais ce que je pourrais pour aider les aurors, se reprit-il, son front prenant un air soucieux. Et toi, Remus ?

_ Je pense que, dans le cas où nous serions encore en guerre, je ferais comme toi, Sirius. Sinon, je ferais des recherches sur les loups-garous.

Mary ne comprit pas l'allusion, mais les autres échangèrent un regard entendu. Tous savaient ce que Remus avait voulu dire. Il ne se limiterait pas à de simples recherches, non. Il chercherait un remède pour soigner sa lycanthropie.

_ Je suis sûre que tu ferais de belles découvertes, murmura Lily en lui adressant un sourire amical, sourire que lui rendit faiblement le jeune homme.

_ Moi je seconderais Sirius ... ou ... non, encore mieux, je rivaliserais avec lui en matière de blagues, s'exclama Mary.

_ Tu perdrais, Macdonald, abandonne tout de suite, ça t'évitera une déception, se moqua Sirius

_ Tu abandonnerais le premier, Black, assura la jeune fille d'un ton sûre d'elle

_ Et toi, Lily ? Coupa Remus, craignant une démonstration des deux étudiants, qui auraient troublé ce moment de calme

La jeune fille ferma les yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de choses qu'elle aurait voulu faire, mais l'une d'entre elle lui tenait particulièrement à coeur.

_ J'essaierai de faire le bien autour de moi, aider ceux qui en auraient le plus besoin, répondit-elle avec douceur

_ Moi, je passerais ma vie auprès de Lily, déclara James avec un air à la fois naïf et admiratif

La déclaration de James étonna les autres. Lily, la première, les yeux ronds, lui demanda :

_ Tu n'as pas d'autre rêve ?

_ Non, j'ai passé sept ans à m'user en déclarations pour toi, maintenant que tu as dis oui, je pense que j'ai le droit de rêver que ça dure toute une vie. Mais je pense que sinon, je m'associerais avec Sirius, ajouta-t-il en exécutant une drôle de grimace

Bien que Lily ne l'aurait jamais avoué, la réponse de James l'avait touchée. Elle n'avait jamais totalement pris conscience de l'affection que lui portait le jeune homme, et à vrai dire, elle l'avait longtemps considéré comme un coureur. Mais plus le temps passait, depuis ce jour où ils s'étaient embrassées, plus elle s'en rendait compte et ça lui faisait chaud au coeur de voir que quelqu'un tenait ainsi à elle.

_ Aujourd'hui, je suis immortel, souffla James

_ Arrête ta poésie, James, s'exclama Sirius en lui tapant sur l'épaule

Mais James n'était pas poète, et ne prétendait pas faire de la poésie. Ses mots traduisaient ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis. Le calme, l'amitié qu'il ressentait alors lui donnaient ce sentiment, cette impression qu'il vivrait pendant des siècles et des siècles.

Les aléas de la vie offrent parfois à la vue de ceux qui regardent des évènements cruellement ironiques. Ce qui les attendait, ils n'en n'avaient pas conscience. L'ombre du drame qui se jouerais quelques années plus tard ne planait pas encore sur eux. Ils étaient des étudiants, remplis de rêves et d'espoir pour l'avenir. Leur imagination pouvait les porter jusqu'à l'âge vénérable où ils seraient entourés des familles qu'ils auront fondées. Oui, la vie est parfois cruelle, fauchant sans pitié ceux qui n'auraient jamais fait de mal à personne, au beau milieu d'une jeunesse à jamais perdue. Qui se souviendra de ceux qui sont tombés en se dressant contre le plus noir des mages de l'histoire de la magie ? L'histoire, peut-être les légendes, et, qui sait, les vieux amis qui veilleront encore ...

* * *

Remus et Sirius, à la lumière d'une lame de chevet, veillaient. Ils veillaient sur les photos, et, plus profondément, sur les mémoires de leurs amis. Ce jour où James se croyait immortel, où était-il passé ? Où étaient ces rêves qu'ils avaient fait un jour, qui leur paraissait hier ? Envolés ? Cachés ? Enfouis dans le plus profond d'eux-mêmes ? Ils avaient rejoint les dépouilles du couple. Le monde était en guerre, ils tenaient leur promesse. Combattre l'obscurantisme de Voldemort et de ses sbires, qui seraient mis en échec, un jour ou l'autre. Alors eux-mêmes reposeraient calmement auprès de Lily et James, et un sourire sur les lèvres, synonyme de victoire.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Laissez vos reviews, merci pour votre soutient, à bientôt !**


	9. Forever Young

**Hello, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture :)**

* * *

 _Guest: Hello, merci pour ta review et ta remarque. Je suis désolée, j'ai dû m'embrouiller dans les chiffres, mes plus plates excuses ^^_

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 _Forever Young_

 _._

Les apprentis fantômes et les jeunes sorcières étaient depuis longtemps retournés chez eux, les yeux remplis de rêves et des sacs pleins de confiseries. Mais, au Square Grimmaud, une faible lueur résistait aux tentations de la nuit. De sa couleur chaude, elle illuminait une pièce, dans la vieille maison délabrée. Aussi délabrée que le cœur des deux maraudeurs.

Les yeux rougis par les larmes contenues et la fatigue, ils continuaient de fixer les clichés dans une semi-pénombre, comme si ne pas lâcher un instant du regard leus amis pourrait les ramener à la vie. Mais les photographies, immobiles, leur souriait sans mot. Un sourire dans le vide, qui marquait l'insouciance de la jeunesse. Le silence, pesant, liait les deux maraudeurs dans leur tâche.

_ Remus, regarde …

Sirius tendit à son ami une photographie, imprimée sur un papier fragile, que le temps avait voulu malmener sans y parvenir.

Remus tendit la main et examina un instant la scène. Un faible sourire chassa un instant la tristesse de son visage. Les souvenirs l'envahissaient, vivants devant ses yeux.

_ Ce sont les résultats, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ami hocha silencieusement la tête. Leur amitié, au cours de cette dernière année, s'était fortifiée. Lily et Mary les avaient rejoints. Et leur entraide, à chaque minute de chaque moment, les avait rapprochés. L'amitié, cette fleur si forte et si fragile à la fois. La fraternité qui régnait alors contrastait tant avec la trahison de Peter.

Mais peut-être la personne qui avait trié ces photos le savait-elle, et avait ainsi occulté le jeune homme de leurs souvenirs en détruisant les photographies, si peu nombreuses d'ailleurs, où il aurait pu apparaître. Curieusement, il n'avait jamais été présent dans ces moments où leur amitié se manifestait d'une manière forte et puissante, quasi invincible.

* * *

 _Quinze ans plus tôt_

Lily se frotta les yeux. La pâleur de son visage contrastait avec les cernes si sombres qui entouraient ses yeux. Depuis une semaine, elle ne parvenait plus à dormir. Les résultats des examens devaient tomber aujourd'hui, et c'est avec une angoisse qui lui serrait le coeur qu'elle descendit dans la salle commune. Elle salua les maraudeurs d'un faible sourire, qu'ils lui rendirent. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à s'inquiéter.

Au petit déjeuner régnait un silence pesant et inquiet. Les septièmes années, la mine sombre, avaient de la peine à terminer leurs assiettes. On entendait distinctement les raclements de cuillères dans les bols de porridge.

Sirius remuait sa cuillère dans sa tasse de chocolat, les yeux perdus dans le vague, songeur. Il se rendit à peine compte qu'il la tournait trop vite, faisant gicler hors de sa tasse des vagues de chocolat. Mary en reçut sur la manche et, les nerfs tendus n'aidant pas, elle l'apostropha

_ Fais un peu attention !

_ Excuse moi, Mcdonald, je ne t'avais pas vue, répondit Sirius avec une grimace

_ Mon œil, grommela Mary en lui jetant un regard noir

Remus luttait contre le sommeil, tandis que James somnolait complètement. Lily, les yeux embués par la fatigue, comptait les minutes qui les séparaient à présent des résultats.

Le soleil brillait, comme un sourire d'encouragement aux étudiants qui se dirigeaient dans le hall. À cela s'ajoutait la chaleur des jours d'été, promesses de vacances et de bonheur. Le petit groupe des maraudeurs repris confiance. Ils avaient tous travaillé avec tant d'acharnement qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir échoué, du moins .. pas totalement, n'est-ce pas ? Seule Lily persistait à croire qu'elle avait tout raté, malgré les protestations de ses amis

Dumbledore se tenait devant un mur, où un large rideau masquait le tableau des résultats. Un sourire aux lèvres, les yeux plissés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, il débuta son discours :

_ Chers étudiants, vous avez travaillé avec acharnement durant plusieurs semaines, parfois même au péril de votre santé d'après madame Pomfresh, qui a du fournir de nombreuses vitamines à certains d'entre vous. J'aimerais vous féliciter pour votre parcours. Tous autant que vous êtes, vous avez prouvé votre valeur, et votre ardeur au travail. Lorsque vous aurez pris connaissance des résultats, certains d'entre vous serons diplômés, d'autres resteront avec nous une autre année, mais je ne peux que vous féliciter d'êtres arrivés ici. Votre génération connaîtra des heures sombres, mais elle se relèvera. Rien ne pourra détruire ce que vous avez en vous, l'amitié, la compassion, ces valeurs que vous portez. Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, où je serais considéré comme un bourreau par certains et certaines.

Sur ces mots, lancés dans un sourire bienveillant, le directeur découvrit le mur du rideau, et la foule des élèves s'agglutina autour de ces listes. Sirius et James poussèrent de grandes exclamations de joie en s'apercevant que leur moyenne s'élevait en tout et pour tout jusqu'à Efforts Exceptionnels pour l'un, et Optimal pour l'autre. Lorsque Remus vit son Optimal, un large sourire éclaira son visage, effaçant d'un coup ces lognues nuits de fatigues et d'angoisse.

Lily, quant à elle, fondit en larmes dans les bras de James, mêlant son rire aux larmes, en voyant qu'elle avait Optimal. Ils restèrent enlacés un moment, comme si l'un et l'autre s'attachaient désespérément à l'autre, en prévision de ce qui arriverait dans quelques années. Cette étreinte marquait leur bonheur. Ils osaient regarder l'avenir sans crainte, le défier de leur faire du mal. En cet instant de liesse, ils sentaient que rien ne pouvait leur arriver.

_ Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais on a des valises à préparer, non ? Lança Sirius en souriant, faisant par la même occasion un clin d'oeil à Mary

_ Oui, c'est vrai, lui répondit la jeune fille

James desserra son étreinte, et le groupe s'achemina dans les dortoirs. Mais cinq minutes plus tards, après qu'un coup de baguette ait mis de l'ordre dans chaque malle, ils se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune rouge et or.

_ Vous ne vous sentez pas … ému, à l'idée de quitter Poudlard ? Demanda subitement Remus

Ils hochèrent tous la tête, observant en silence ces murs qui leur avaient offert un second toît, qui les les avait abrité dans la tempête et leur avait donné la chance de connaître l'amitié sincère. Les yeux brillants de larmes, Lily se leva, et prenant le Polaroid qu'elle avait rangé, elle le présenta aux autres. Mary offrit de tenir l'appareil, préférant de loin les images magiques qui bougeaient, fascinantes pour une sorcière qui, comme Lily, venait du monde non-magique.

_ Attention … Trois … deux … un … Souriez !

Lily se tenait au milieu des maraudeurs, le bras de James l'entourant avec confiance. Remus était à leur côté, souriant paisiblement, tandis que Sirius s'appliquait à faire une belle grimace en direction de son frère de coeur. Mais l'émotion les gagnait. Ils avaient grandis, et ils quietterait le château bientôt. Tout était allé vite, mais finalement, ils avaient tant appris en sept ans, qu'ils avaient confiance. Advienne que pourra, leur jeunesse triompherait de tout. L'écho de leurs rires continuerait de se répercuter longtemps.

* * *

 _De nos jours_

Remus soupira. Oui, les échos de leur bonheur, ce jour-là, transperçaient la photographie. Mais ils transperçaient aussi leurs coeurs. Parfois, l'absence est trop lourde à supporter, et alors on aimerait tellement que la distance, les limites, puissent se franchir aussi simplement qu'un saut à la corde, comme les enfants;

La jeunesse n'était pas éternelle, mais leur amitié avait brisé les barrières, et en briserait bien d'autres encore. Lorsque Sirius trouverait la mort au Ministère de la Magie, lorsque lui-même perdrait la vie dans les combats de Poudlard, aucune barrière ne s'interposera entre eux. La brume qui les séparait de leur amis tombés trop tôt se dissipera. Car rien ne pouvait vaincre ce lien étroit et si profond qui les unissait tous. Oui, un jour, ils reposeraient un sourire paisible sur les lèvres, avec le sentiment d'avoir oeuvré pour le bien, et d'avoir aidé à son triomphe.

* * *

 **Merci pour votre patience, et pour votre lecture. N'oubliez pas les reviews, s'il vous plaît :) à bientôt !**


	10. Epilogue

**Hello, c'est déjà la fin de cette fic ^^ Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, c'était vraiment génial ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Epilogue

Le lendemain, Sirius et Remus avait terminé de ranger les photos dans l'ordre chronologique. S'ils s'étaient attardés sur les moments les plus importants pour eux, il en restait une pile immense. Certaines étaient floues, d'autres mal cadrées, mais toutes reflétaient leur joie de vivre et leur insouciance. Ces photos étaient des morceaux de leur vie passée, des bribes d'un bonheur éclatant, nullement teinté de craintes. Aucun ne se doutait alors de ce qui allait arriver. Aucun ne pouvait alors croire que quelques années plus tard, James et Lily seraient tués, et qu'Harry survivrait à un sort mortel, grâce à Lily. Mais qu'auraient-ils fait s'ils avaient pu accéder à ces connaissances ? Qu'auraient-ils pu changer ? Malgré de nouvelles protections, malgré un changement de tactique, personne n'aurait été à l'abris. Et aujourd'hui encore, personne ne pouvait prétendre être immunisé.

Sirius pensait à son filleul. La veille s'était tenu le banquet d'Halloween. Quoi que, le ministère pouvait aussi l'avoir interdit. Le maraudeur était furieux à l'égard de Fudge, ne comprenant pas comment un homme chargé de si hautes responsabilités, et investi dans une place aussi importante dans le ministère pouvait être aussi borné et aveugle sur les réalités du monde. Enfin, connaissant Harry, et le plan qu'avaient élaboré Hermione ainsi que Ron, quant au club de défense, il se sentait quelque peu rassuré.

Remus et lui avaient découvert une enveloppe, au fond du carton. Avant que le lycanthrope ne partent mener une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre, ils choisirent de l'ouvrire, afin de savoir ce qu'elle contenait. Ils l'ouvrirent avec précaution. Elle renfermait une lettre. Et cette lettre portait deux écritures qu'ils auraient cru ne jamais revoir.

 _Aux maraudeurs du bon vieux temps,_

 _Je sais que malgré ce que tous voudraient nous faire croire, il ne s'agit pas des Londubat. Une intuition me souffle que nous sommes les prochaines cibles. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance pour veiller sur Harry, je n'ai pas besoin de vous le demander. Alors j'aimerais que, le jour où vous sentirez qu'il est prêt, vous lui donniez ces photographies. Nous ne connaîtrons pas notre fils, si le sortilège qu'apprends Lily fonctionne. Alors, transmettez-lui ce que nous aurions voulu lui transmettre. De l'amour et de l'audace. La vie ne lui fera pas de cadeau, pas plus que Voldemort. Je vous remercie aussi pour tous ces merveilleux moments que nous avons passé ensembles, pour les batailles de polochons dans le dortoir, pour les blagues aux serpentards. Vous avez été des amis extraordinaires, et je me demande qui je serais devenu si je ne vous avais pas connus_

 _Merci pour tout,_

 _Maraudeur à jamais_

 _James_

 _._

 _A Sirius et Remus,_

 _Je sais que le mal est fait. James ne l'avouera jamais, mais il connaît tout autant que moi la traîtrise de Peter. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous perdions la vie. Tous les jours je m'entraîne, jusqu'au jour où il viendra. Peu importe le sort qu'il lui lancera, Voldemort ne tuera pas notre fils. Pas tant que le sortilège que j'aurais lancé ne s'estompe. Après, je lui fais confiance. Je ne connais de lui que le nourisson, le jeune enfant qui montre déjà une capacité à voler extraordinaire et un certain talent pour les pitreries, mais je sais que vous veillerez sur lui. Il ne craindra rien._

 _Nous avons passé une journée à regarder ces photographies, à les trier, à les numéroter. Kreattur a été on ne peut plus clair sur sa volonté de les brûler après notre départ, aussi les ais-je ensorcelées pour qu'elle demeurent intactes. À mon tour je vous remercie pour tous ces merveilleux moments. Au seuil de la mort, il est rassurant de se dire que, malgré un temps si court passé sur terre, nous avons vécu, et nous avons été heureux. Je confirme la volonté de James, donnez ces photographies à Harry. Je sais que vous pourriez en avoir besoin, mais j'ai le sentiment que nous nous retrouverons vite. Gardez ces instants en mémoire, ils seront la lumière du phare qui brave les ténèbres pour rassurer les marins._

 _Encore merci pour tout,_

 _Votre amie_

 _Lily_

Les deux mais furent ébranlés par ces mots, les derniers du couple. Des mots qui resteraient, qu'ils pourraient toucher et voir. Même si les moments restent gravés dans la mémoire, ils avaient besoin de cette lettre pour se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas vécu pour rien. Ces moments passés ensembles n'étaient pas du vent, et James et Lily n'étaient pas morts pour rien.

Remus dû quitter la pièce pour se rendre là où son aide était nécessaire. Il masqua ainsi ses larmes. Mais Sirius, une fois seule, les laissa couler sur son visage. Après toutes ces années à devoir résister, cacher ses faiblesses et demeurer fort, il pouvait enfin être lui-même. Un homme qui avait perdu plus que les parents de son filleul en cette nuit terrible.

Lorsqu'il descendit dans la cuisine, il trouva Dumbledore et Maugrey, plongés dans une discussion animée sur Poudlard et Ombrage. Maugrey énumérait les châtiments qu'il aurait voulu faire subir à cette horrible femme, se souciant peu des lois qu'il violerait par la même occasion. Lupin était partis en mission, tôt ce matin là.

_ Ah, Black, en voilà une heure pour se lever, l'invectiva Maugrey

_ Je suis levé depuis six heures, protesta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Tenez, donnez ça à Harry.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda doucement Dumbledore en prenant le carton qu'il lui tendait

_ Des photos

_ Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il apprendra à se battre, grimaça Fol-Oeil

_ Merci pour tes encouragements, répondit Sirius d'un ton menaçant

_ Inutile de vous battre, lança le directeur de Poudlard, les incitant au silence. Je les lui remettrait, promit-il alors au maraudeur

_ Parfait. Maintenant si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'ai une maison à nettoyer, ou plutôt, à remettre en état.

Et Sirius claqua la porte derrière lui. Puis il se mit à rire. Fol-Oeil était un vieux bougon, et quant à lui, il allait de ce pas secouer kreattur pour avoir tenté de brûler les photographies. Il s'arrêta tout de même un instant, sur une photographie de l'Ordre original. Il sourit. Quoi qu'il fasse, ils finiraient par se retrouver. Peut-être plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient, cependant.

* * *

 **Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Merci encore pour les reviews, et pour votre lecture !**


End file.
